Reiji Shinnosuke
Reiji Shinnosuke has always been a mysterious individual amongst the Ultimate Tamers. Upon the sealing away of Barbamon and his army, Reiji took his leave into the Digital World and has a tendancy to appear at unusual times. Personality As the lone wolf of the group, he acts as any lone wolf would and rivals with Ryuu, the leader of the Ultimate Tamers. He has a strong belief that his digimon alone can withstand and defeat those who oppose him. Even though he seems not to care, he will help his friends when they're in need of rescuing. Reiji's lust for war is only second to Hiro Sazaki, but his will to fight is the most pure out of all the Ultimate Tamers and all of them combined. Background Reiji has a history of acting on his own and away from the group. He prefers working alone, but when the time calls for it he'll reluctantly work with others towards a similar goal. After the sealing of Barbamon, Reiji and his partner's whereabouts became unknown to those of the group. Though Ryuu has been keeping tabs on him since his disappearance... He more than often has his share of run-ins with Jaymi. Though despite wanting to be seen, Reiji will usually give a helping hand if he assumes it's needed. He would also do the same for the other Ultimate Tamers as well. Personality TBA History Reiji is a wanted juvenile prior to being chosen by Barbamon as an Ultimate Tamer, alongside his brother Kaito Shinnosuke. The account of his history is only slightly known to his close associates, and former enemies whose numbers greatly dwindled during the great Ultimate Tamer wars. The account of his crime is only completely known by Hazeh, who also worked to erase his histories in the real world. During his arrival at the Digital World, Reiji only shares a close bond with his brother, who in turn fight alongside him without question, and that relationship is only trumped by his rivalry against Ryuu Nakamura. Even without much supports from fellow Ultimate Tamers, as he's also fighting them, Reiji and his partner BlackAgumon holds his own and achieved digivolution to ultimate(perfect) level before anyone else. At some point during his adventure, Reiji succumbs to an infection that can drive him insane, but he has seldom notice any affects when he's under Barbamon's influence and later Keramon, which the latter curiously helped him balance his mind. The infection lead to his capture by the metal empire digimons, in which he waged a war against them without other Ultimate Tamers knowing why. Reiji has long fought his own pain and finds solace by fighting agains Ryuu, believing the conflict balances his mind from the distracting infection and reaffirms his ego to be righteous. And so he allowed himself to be Barbamon's tool and even gained a synthetic mega level digimon from their pact. After the seeming death of Ryuu, Reiji would wage war against remaining digimon seeking refuge, and in one he was possessed by Keramon, and they mutually shared knowledge through the binding with Reiji slowly realizing the truth behind Barbamon's ambition. Reiji knows that the answer he seeks lies "in the end of the world," so he carried out the Belial Burial pretending to be the tool that he is, just to have a chance to fight Ryuu again. His wish is fulfilled during the conflict of the Vortex Ocean, but with them subsequently sucked into the vortex to their supposed death, and later surviving to be defeated by Alphamon, Reiji realized he have yet the realization deserving a greater power. But soon in the next confrontation upon the Holy Hold of the Angels, he overwhelms himself with insatiable lust for power and his cause for such desire, he evolved his Agumon into BlackWarGreymon RM and fatally wounded Ryuu with its most powerful attack - Purging Rift. To save his brother from his carnage, Reiji retreated from the battle as the tamers gang up against him. After running away, he aim to finish his quarrel with the surviving Metal Empire faction and raided their floating fortress. In truth, he has come to finish his hidden agenda of eliminating the digimons responsible of torturing his mind to make a pseudo-digivice. The battle was later told to Ryuu in riddle by a demon lord: "He who shut his heart out from the world, has gone to bury his suffering in violent vengeance, thus reclaiming the purity of his mind." In the final confrontation against Barbamon, Reiji stands beside Barbamon with Kaito the same for Reiji. By putting a show before Barbamon and seemingly crushing Alphamon, Reiji lured Barbamon into the open by requesting his power, and used Purging Rift on his vulnerable state, disturbing the vortex processing into a destructive nature strong enough to seal Barbamon. After that is done, Keramon unpossessed Reiji's body, claiming that he is truly freed and powerful in his right. However Reiji's act had also caused the death of Kaito as he is dragged into the vortex by Barbamon. Broken by the loss of the one thing he was meant to protect, Reiji engages in a fierce battle against Ryuu, and BlackWarGreymon is defeated and turned into Digi-egg in the ensuring fight. Reiji laughs while watching the World collapse, but after Ryuu released all the digivices' power to save it, he was left desolate at the end. Upon gazing the unconscious Ryuu, he swears he'll return the desolation he slept through the following peace. Shortly after the Ultimate Tamers sealing Barbamon, Reiji resided in solidarity while recollecting himself from his woes, and Hazeh soon came to his aide the very moment when trouble found its way to him. The two proceed to found a group called Digi-Union in the coming few years, and recruiting new tamers who came into the Digital World, and also killing the remnants of the old war that poses potential threat to him. His actions attracts Jaymi often and forces their organizations into clashes, and Ryuu could only have caught wind of his actions. Partner / Tactics Reiji and BlackAgumon demonstrates strong physical prowess, and at times uses fear to his advantage. A mental instability in Reiji has also contributed to a hidden technique that only his mega(ultimate) level digimon can perform. Trivia * Reiji has personal demons he never explain to anyone; his agenda may be an intent to steer attention away from his deeds, or else he believe that tamers would hypocritically turn against him. However, Hazeh not only know about it, he even helps Reiji further delve into the thoughts to find his reason to fight. The problem contributed to his relationships with tamers outside his group. * Reiji's D-coder was modified by Hazeh in order to manage his powers better. He has a different mega digivolution that is dependent on a certain attribute of his well-being. But the said form is absent from Digimon World Alpha. Category:Ultimate Tamer